Poison Apple
Summary Poison Apple - Welcome to the mystery world was a Delivery Event from 03/17/2017 to 03/26/2017 based off the fairy tale "Snow White". Event Story Start Apple Girl: Aw❤ I wanna marry the prince… I have to make a poison apple fast for that. Coco: 'What’s going on…? I can hear a weird voice from the hut in the forest… '''Elisa: '''What is a poison apple…? Marry the prince!? '''Coco: '(What an ominous thing! Are they making poison? I have a bad feeling about this…) '''Apple Girl: '''Aw❤ My sweet prince. You’ll be my prisoner once you eat the poison apple! Teeheehee!! '''Elisa: What! The prince will be her prisoner!? I can marry into the purple! I just go and listen to their story!! Coco: '''Hey, Elisa, please do not any rash behavior… … '''Elisa: '''Er, excuse me, what thing are you making here? '''Apple Girl: Oh, you can find everything when you eat this poison apple. Here you go ❤ (Now she’ll be my prisoner❤) Elisa: … Om nom nom Elisa: !? What a beautiful woman, Apple Girl! I love you sooooo much! Coco: '''Elisa!? … What a greedy girl… Ah, what should I do? '''Apple Girl: It’s top secret how to get her back ❤ Make me eat the apple to get the method, if you can ❤ Coco: !! Coco: … I find out it from you at any cost. … Everyone, let’s gather apples in this forest and make poison apples! ---- End Coco: '''Now, eat this poison apple and let me know how to get Elisa back. '''Apple Girl: Sigh.. I can’t help, mm❤ … Om nom nom Apple Girl: .. To get her back, you just feed her an apple pie with poison apples❤ Coco: Understood. Let her eat the apple pie! Elisa: … Huh!! I woke up!! Ah? What was I doing?? Coco: Well… you’d better not get greedy from no on, Elisa. Elisa: Noted. ... Oh, is he the prince standing there!? What a gorgeous guy!! Marry meeee!! Apple Girl: '''Hey! It is me who is getting married with him to be a rich person❤ '''Elisa: Not you, it’s me!! Here is where you ambitions end! Coco: You two, stop fighting please! He’s really put off by your fighting!! Event Characters (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Blue Squirrel.jpg|Poison Blue Squirrel (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Red Squirrel.jpg|Poison Red Squirrel (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Yellow Squirrel.jpg|Poison Yellow Squirrel (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Blue Deer.jpg|Poison Blue Deer (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Red Deer.jpg|Poison Red Deer (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Yellow Deer.jpg|Poison Yellow Deer (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Marionette (Sleeping).jpg|Poison Marionette Asleep (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Marionette (Awake).jpg|Poison Marionette Awake (Characters) Poison Apple - Poison Magic Mirror.jpg|Poison Magical Mirror Event Items (Items) Poison Apple - Pure Apple.jpg|Pure Apple (Items) Poison Apple - Apple Basket.jpg|Apple Basket Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1,800,000 or 7,000,000 Satisfaction Points to get items! (From 03/17/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 03/18/2017 (Sat) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus)_Poison_Apple_-_Hyper_Limited_Time_Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Outerwear) Witch Shawl and Magic Mirror ver.A blue.png|(Outerwear) Witch Shawl and Magic Mirror ver.A blue (Show Items) Woods with Creeping Spiders Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Woods with Creeping Spiders Decor2 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver to 18 Poison Blue Deer, 18 Poison Red Deer and 12 Poison Yellow Deer to Get Gorgeous Items! (From 03/17/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 03/20/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Hand Accessories) Snow White Bow and Arrow Shooting Prince ver.A pink.png|(Hand Accessories) Snow White Bow and Arrow Shooting Prince ver.A pink (Tops) Poison Apple and Snow White Hunter Style ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Poison Apple and Snow White Hunter Style ver.A pink (Show Items) Weaken Seven Dwarfs Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Weaken Seven Dwarfs Decor1 ver.1 (Show) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 Deliver to Poison Blue Deer, Poison Red Deer, and Poison Yellow Deer and complete 62 or 82 Characters of Level 10 to get rewards! (From 03/20/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 03/24/2017 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Hand Accessories) Fascinating Poison Apple Basket ver.A red.png|(Hand Accessories) Fascinating Poison Apple Basket ver.A red (Show Items) Night Animals in Quiet Forest Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Night Animals in Quiet Forest Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Snow White in Dwarf Forest Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Snow White in Dwarf Forest Stage ver.1 (Show) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 - Show Limited Time Bonus 3 Deliver to 18 Poison Blue Deer, 18 Poison Red Deer and 16 Poison Yellow Deer to receive items! (From 03/24/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 03/26/2017 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Hairstyle) Snow White Bob Hair with Ribbon Headband ver.A black.png|(Hairstyle) Snow White Bob Hair with Ribbon Headband ver.A black (Tops) Girly Pure Snow White One-Piece ver.A yellow.png|(Tops) Girly Pure Snow White One-Piece ver.A yellow (Face) Fascinating Snow White Wondering Face ver.A red.png|(Face) Fascinating Snow White Wondering Face ver.A red (Show) Poison Apple - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 - Show Club Bonus 1 Reach 500,000, 5,000,000 or 38,000,000 Satisfaction Points with your Club Members to receive rewards. (From 03/17/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 03/20/2017 (Mon) 15:00 JST) (Bonus)_Poison_Apple_-_Club_Bonus_1.jpg|Club Bonus 1 (Tops) Cute Devil Snow White Apple One-Piece ver.A red.png|(Tops) Cute Devil Snow White Apple One-Piece ver.A red Club Bonus 2 Complete 20, 50 or 110 Poison Magic Mirror to receive club bonuses! (From 03/20/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 03/24/2017 (Fri) 15:00 JST) (Bonus)_Poison_Apple_-_Club_Bonus_2.jpg|Club Bonus 2 (Show Items) Poison Apple Aura Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Poison Apple Aura Decor1 ver.1 Club Bonus 3 Complete 20, 50 or 150 Poison Magic Mirror to receive club bonuses! (From 03/24/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 03/26/2017 15:00 JST) (Bonus)_Poison_Apple_-_Club_Bonus_3.jpg|Club Bonus 3 (Wallpaper Profile) Glass Casket with White Roses Wallpaper ver.A white.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Glass Casket with White Roses Wallpaper ver.A white Images Delivery (Delivery) Poison Apple - Normal.jpg|Normal (Delivery) Poison Apple - Special Order.png|Special Order How To (Home) Poison Apple.jpg|Home Special Packs (Packs) Poison Apple - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 = Rewards (Banner) Poison Apple - Satisfaction.jpg|Satisfaction Points - Banner (Banner) Poison Apple - Ranking.jpg|Ranking - Banner Satisfaction Points Rewards * (Head Accessories) Witch Sexy Poison Hat - 500,000 * (Hand Accessories) Witch Staff Making Poison Apple ver.A white - 900,000 * (Pant/Skirt) Evil Lady Pumps and Apple Stocks ver.A black - 1,600,000 * (Avatar Decor) Seductive Witch Veil ver.A purple - 3,300,000 * (Hairstyle) Evil Lady Sexy Wavy Long Hair ver.A red - 5,000,000 * (Tops) Evil Lady Double-Slit Sexy Dress ver.A blue - 7,200,000 * (Show Items) Sweet Poison Apple of Temptation Decor2 ver.1 - 18,000,000 * (Show Items) World in Magic Mirror Decor1 ver.1 - 27,000,000 * (Show Items) Cute Devil Snow White Castle Stage ver.1 - 32,000,000 (Head Accessories) Witch Sexy Poison Hat.jpg|(Head Accessories) Witch Sexy Poison Hat (Hand Accessories) Witch Staff Making Poison Apple ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Witch Staff Making Poison Apple ver.A white (Pant Skirt) Evil Lady Pumps and Apple Stocks ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Evil Lady Pumps and Apple Stocks ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Seductive Witch Veil ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Seductive Witch Veil ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Evil Lady Sexy Wavy Long Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Evil Lady Sexy Wavy Long Hair ver.A red (Tops) Evil Lady Double-Slit Sexy Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Evil Lady Double-Slit Sexy Dress ver.A blue (Show Items) Sweet Poison Apple of Temptation Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Sweet Poison Apple of Temptation Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) World in Magic Mirror Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) World in Magic Mirror Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Cute Devil Snow White Castle Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Cute Devil Snow White Castle Stage ver.1 Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Swinging Apples and Forest Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Cute Devil Snow White Smile Face ver.A red - Rank 11-25 * (Show Items) Dripping Poison Apple Frame Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 * (Tops) Snow White Sexy Poison Apple Style ver.A red - Rank 51-100 * (Show Items) Poison Animal and Apple Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 101-150 * (Tops) Witch Shining Sexy Slit Dress ver.A black - Rank 151-250 * (Hairstyle) Witch Shining Long Hair ver.A purple - Rank 251-350 * (Avatar Decor) Poison Apple and Evil Aura ver.A black - Rank 351-500 * (Head Accessories) Snow White Crown and Lace Cloak ver.A black - Rank 501-750 * (Pant/Skirt) Sexy Tights and Witch High Heels ver.A black - Rank 751-1000 * (Head Accessories) Apple & Flowers on Cute Devil Ribbon ver.A red - Rank 1001-1500 (Show Items) Swinging Apples and Forest Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Swinging Apples and Forest Stage ver.1 (Face) Cute Devil Snow White Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Cute Devil Snow White Smile Face ver.A red (Show Items) Dripping Poison Apple Frame Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Dripping Poison Apple Frame Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Snow White Sexy Poison Apple Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Snow White Sexy Poison Apple Style ver.A red (Show Items) Poison Animal and Apple Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Poison Animal and Apple Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Witch Shining Sexy Slit Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Witch Shining Sexy Slit Dress ver.A black (Hairstyle) Witch Shining Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Witch Shining Long Hair ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Poison Apple and Evil Aura ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Poison Apple and Evil Aura ver.A black (Head Accessories) Snow White Crown and Lace Cloak ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Snow White Crown and Lace Cloak ver.A black (Pant Skirt) Sexy Tights and Witch High Heels ver.A black.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Sexy Tights and Witch High Heels ver.A black (Head Accessories) Apple & Flowers on Cute Devil Ribbon ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Apple & Flowers on Cute Devil Ribbon ver.A red Shows (Show) Poison Apple - Satisfaction.jpg|Satisfaction Points - Show (Show) Poison Apple - Ranking.jpg|Ranking - Show Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:Dark Category:Cute Category:Fantasy Category:Fairy Tales Category:2017 Event Category:Princess Category:Sexy Category:Small Animals Category:Magic Category:2017 Category:Witch Category:Fancy